Princess Diana
Princess Diana is a royal Amazon from Themyscira. As the daughter of Queen Hipployta, Diana is recognized as one of the fairest and most skilled Amazons, capable of producing volumes of strength, determination, and effort in any particular activity. She is an emissary of Themyscira, acting as their bridge to Man's World and conducting any and all business with men like Superman and Batman. Her powers are obtained and sustained by gods from her mythology. Biography *Diana was born from a clay statue made by her mother, and imbued with special traits from the Olympians. *During her "adolescence" (1600-years old), she meets a young Clark Kent, who inadvertently leaps onto Paradise Island and is captured by the Amazons. The sands of Themyscira put Clark's powers out of wack, and in sympathy, Diana offers to train Clark as an Amazon for one year. This interaction changes her initial impression of men gained from her mother. *Diana was charged with monitoring a conflict between Amazons and Atlanteans, and she prepared to marry the Atlantean Prince until both her mother and the prince were assassinated. *Diana is captured and tortured by Project Cadmus after surrendering herself to the US Navy in order to prevent the destruction of Themyscira. *She's rescued by Batman and Superman, and the three become a team. Personality Diana is a warrior; fierce, honorable, and performing mercy on incapacitated opponents. She is defensive of her people and her home, and will attack anyone who puts either one in jeopardy. Unlike her Amazonian sisters, Diana doesn't believe that men are an absolute evil, and has made several journeys into the Man's World, acting as emissary between her people and the outside governments. Affiliation Family *Amazons of Themyscira Group *Justice League Powers & Abilities Mythological *'Gifts of Olympus': Diana was imbused with traits from various Olympian deities. These objects include: **Demeter - The ability to draw strength from the Earth. **Dionysus - Diana is immune to alcohol and poison. **Aphrodite - Bestowed Diana with great beauty and a loving heart. **Athena - Bestowed Diana with great wisdom and combat prowess, and the ability to mimic voices. **Artemis - Bestowed Diana with enhanced senses. ***Super-Hearing ***Enhanced Vision **Hestia - Bestows Diana with great charisma, making her a fantastic negotiator. **Hermes - Bestows Diana with complete weightlessness. **Hephaestus - Diana is knowledgeable with all forms of weaponry and is a capable blacksmith. **Zeus - Diana cannot be harmed by lightning or electricity. *'Equipment': Diana received objects from various Olympian deities, provided they are used in the grace of Olympus. **Hermes' Boots - a pair of boots worn by Hermes. Wearing the boots augments Diana's overall speed, allowing her to match the speed of any mortal. **Aegis Bracelets - forged from the remains of Athena's Aegis shields. They resist all forms of harm, both physical and magical, but are powered by energies from Mt. Olympus. **Lasso of Truth - a rope twung from the golden girdle of Gaea, and while powered by energies from Olympus, considered to be unbreakable. Anyone caught within it must tell the truth. **Golden Tiara - a dagger fashioned into a tiara by Hephaestus. The tiara is said to be sharp enough to cut through stone and harder. **Magic Belt - a belt crafted by Apollo and Hades from the Omphalos Stone, granting Diana immunity to heat, provided that the belt is still powered. **Artemis's Spear - a spear once used by Artemis. The spear has no outright special properties. **Gauntlets of Atlas - gauntlets forged from the stone-like skin of the Titan Atlas. The gauntlets double Diana's strength. Meta *'Amazonian Physiology' **Amazon Strength **Amazon Stamina **Mental Energy Skills *Amazon Training *Combat Prowess *Regeneration *Meditation Forces Strength Level *''Base'': Diana is more than able to push several buildings with ease. *''With Effort'': Diana can budge mountains. *''Without Olympus's Blessing'': Diana can shove down a row of trees with effort. Speed Level *''Base'': Diana could race around the world in under ten minutes, but is slower than the matured Superman and the Flash. *''With Hermes'': The boots of Hermes constantly augment Diana's speed, so with them, she can match any mortal creature's speed, including the Flash and Superman. This does not apply to the Olympians or any immortals however. *''Without Olympus's Blessing'': Weaknesses Alternate Identities *Diana Prince